


Stormpilot Boarding school AU

by space_girlfriends2187



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_girlfriends2187/pseuds/space_girlfriends2187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding school AU<br/>Finn and Kylo are roommates.<br/>Finn wants Poe badly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormpilot Boarding school AU

Chapter one  
Finn’s alarm went off at 6:30 in the morning, groaning as he threw it across the room hitting his roommate in the head. “Fucks sake every god damn morning” Kylo swearing was very normal in the morning especially when he had a fight with his dad the night before. “Sorry you know how I hate mornings” Finn said on his way to the toilet. Kylo sits up moaning, he had fallen off his bike a week ago and still had bruises down his arms and back.  
As Finn heads towards the communal showers in the house they share with other students, he sees him. Poe the coolest guy in school, all the girls wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be him except Finn. Finn wanted to be with him, he had been in love with Poe since the first time they met. They became lab partners last year, and Finn was expecting as the nerd to do all the work whilst Poe messed around but Poe wanted to learn and help Finn. They started hanging out doing homework together and Poe even taught Finn how to skate, Finn was terrible but Poe would just laugh at him and hold him so that he wouldn’t fall off. Then summer came and everyone went home or abroad on holiday, Finn and Poe haven’t seen each other since July. It was September now and Finn had hoped that over the summer if he didn’t see Poe but his feelings didn’t go away he knew that as soon as he saw Poe only in a towel.  
Poe waves as he sees Finn but Finn doesn’t respond, confused Poe thinks that maybe Finn was looking at someone else. God Poe wishes Finn was looking at him, that Finn would talk to him. Last year they had gotten along so well. Poe even got interested in science so that Finn would look at him differently, and Poe did not like science. The only thing that Poe like was boys and fast cars. The head teacher Mrs Organa Solo had given him a scholarship for mechanics but sadly he still had to take the mandatory subjects like maths, english and science, there was no way that Poe’s family could afford to send Poe to an elite boarding school. Only a select few knew of Poe’s sexuality, Poe wasn’t a very public person and it wasn’t strangers business what Poe wanted to do privately with others. He thought Finn might have picked up that he was flirting with him every second that they were alone together but I guess Finn either ignored it because he wasn’t interested or he was completely oblivious. Poe then realised that he had been staring at Finn whilst this entire thought process was going on, it wasn’t until Lucas his friend from his mechanics class tapped him on the back and asked “hey what are you doing? Come on get in the shower or we will be late for breakfast.”  
As Kylo followed Finn towards the showers he saw him staring at Poe, god as soon as they moved back into their room together all Finn talked about was how nervous he was to see Poe again. Kylo had also hoped that Finn would be over Poe but by the way that Finn was looking at Poe he knew that definitely didn’t happen over the summer. As Kylo looked around the room he saw people staring at his bruises, he could deal with people looking at him, he hated it. “Fucking hell want to get a good look everyone, well here you go” he yells as he does a spin before storming out of the room.  
Finn turns around as Kylo starts yelling and the see’s Poe go into the shower stall get into as he laughs at Kylo’s remark. Finn doesn’t bother going after Kylo as he knows it will just make it worse and finds an empty shower stall and gets ready for his day. When Finn returns he sees that Kylo’s side of the room is a mess and Kylo’s motorbike helmet gone. Finn then wonders if he will even see Kylo for the rest of the day.


End file.
